


Hide and Seek

by finnemoreshusband



Series: Dumb Writing Prompts [2]
Category: Doctor Who, Star Trek: The Original Series, The Last Starfighter (1984)
Genre: Gen, please, please don't take seriously, this is pure dumb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-07
Updated: 2013-08-07
Packaged: 2017-12-22 16:39:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/915533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/finnemoreshusband/pseuds/finnemoreshusband
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor loses some friends aboard the TARDIS.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hide and Seek

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TeamGaston](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeamGaston/gifts).



> The promt was: Ten, Nurse Chapel, Grig - Hide and Seek in a Movie Theatre. So.

The Doctor skidded to a stop, his converse squeaking against the tiled floor. He should know by now how easy it was to lose people in his TARDIS. But honestly, he'd just wanted to sit down and watch a film with a few friends he'd collected during his last hop, and now he was it in an almost impossible game of 'hide and seek' in the TARDIS's theatre.

He should have seen it coming, the shift in rooms. His ship didn't usually change things on him when he had guests using a room, but he couldn't blame her for getting a bit restless.

“Christine?” he shouted, pointing his screwdriver behind the giant screen. “Grig?”

There was no answer from either of them, but he didn't lose hope. He was positive his friends—one a nurse and the other a soldier—could protect themselves if anything threatened to harm them.

Suddenly the room shifted again, the screen fading away and the wall partially crumbling, allowing Grig and Nurse Chapel to stumble through. They were a bit dusty, but didn't appear injured.

He did cringe a bit though when they both glared at him. “That was fun, wasn't it?”

They all had a bit of a laugh before the Doctor decided it was time to drop them off back home. They were great, but had both made it clear this was a one-time trip.


End file.
